


Who Is The Winner

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: After they cut down the Qliphoth.





	Who Is The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> 小别胜新婚  
> 野战，打完结局以后满脑子只有野战  
> 垃圾文笔不管了，爽就完事儿

仅剩的最后一只恶魔在对方身后。

维吉尔几乎是想也不想地抬手召唤出幻影剑，冰蓝色的剑身将但丁和那个恶魔一并钉在了一起，被这股巨力冲击得倒在地上的但丁倒吸一口凉气，黑檀木却是毫不犹豫地将恶魔在肩后探出的半个脑袋给轰爆，连带着消失的还有幻影剑，但剑刃却在他的肩上留下了血肉模糊的伤口。

他嫌恶地将恶魔剩下的身体丢远，把黏糊的血和碎块从脸颊上抹去，那味道的确不怎么让人愉快，但丁仰头看着维吉尔，他的哥哥仍旧保持着整齐的装束和不见丝毫凌乱的发型，只是从额角滚落的汗水以及略微急促的呼吸中能够窥出一点疲惫的征兆。  
就在他倒地的那一瞬间，维吉尔已经站在了他的身边，踩着但丁的手腕，于是他无法发力握住自己的剑，而阎魔刀的刀刃已经冰冷地贴在了颈侧。

“维吉尔得分，这次是我领先。”  
“想都别想。”

他直接忽视了那致命危险的刀，伸出左手抓住了维吉尔另一只脚的脚踝用力一扯，对方被他拽得倒了下去，但丁趁着这一点空隙将维吉尔手中的阎魔刀踢到了一边，现在换做他跨坐在维吉尔的腰部，居高临下地看着对方。

他本可以召唤出自己的魔剑，但却并没有这么做，维吉尔亦是如此，他们在沉默中达成了某种微妙的一致。  
维吉尔眯起眼睛盯着坐在他身上的但丁，对方俯身下来对着他笑，那张和自己极其相似的脸上挂着令人讨厌的得意和嚣张：“你不可能赢的。”  
他猛地用额头撞上对方的额头，这让但丁失去平衡向后仰，维吉尔用力地在但丁胸口推了一下，这回又是他压在对方身上，两兄弟中较为年长的一方掐着但丁的脖子冷笑：“别太早下结论。”

维吉尔的手保持在一个恰好的力度，这让但丁虽然感到呼吸困难，却也能勉强开口说话，他笑了笑，屈膝踢中了维吉尔的腰，抓住对方的肩膀又把维吉尔掀翻在地上。

他们都不约而同地舍弃了所有的武器，将这场打斗变成了毫无观赏价值可言的肉搏，两个人的大衣卷起细小的尘土，扑腾纠缠着的维吉尔和但丁滚到了另外一边，他们不眠不休地打了有足足两天，顺便还消灭了剩下所有聚集在Qliphoth树根附近的恶魔，不论是哪个人都已经被耗尽了精力，最终两个人的动作以维吉尔压制住但丁为止，维吉尔垂下头，深深地看进但丁的眼瞳里， 同样是冰蓝的眸中全部都是自己的影子。

这几乎让他产生一种被这个人爱着的错觉。

维吉尔笑了笑，炽热的呼吸落在但丁的脸颊和唇边，他沾着些许砂砾和汗水的手掌抚上对方的后颈，指尖揉过但丁耳后柔软敏感的皮肤：

 

“想我了吗？”

 

如同导火索，这句话点燃了两个人之间一触即发的氛围，但丁抬起头狠狠地咬了一下维吉尔的嘴唇，血腥味让他满意而猖狂地笑了起来：“混蛋。”

“不错，这个见面礼我很满意。”

维吉尔吻了回去，舌头长驱直入地闯进对方的口中，但丁没有对他设限，于是维吉尔饕足地享用了那些微弱的呻吟和颤抖的呼吸，把黏腻的津液吞进，又把对方的嘴唇也咬出血来，逼迫他品尝自己的鲜血。

但丁拽住维吉尔后背的衣服，腿已经相当自觉地缠住了他哥哥的腰，他们彼此感到噬心的空虚和急切，渴求着将对方狠狠地搂进怀里。

维吉尔低头在他裸露着的颈部咬出一个深红的吻痕，这下可好，但丁的衣领根本挡不住那个痕迹，但他无所谓，他拽住维吉尔的头发逼迫对方再次吻自己，于是维吉尔压低了声线嘲笑他，却顺从地照做。

他的手指顺着但丁的衣服下摆伸进去，匆匆捏了一下对方的腰，随后向上，被刀柄磨出的茧碾蹭过乳尖，但丁打着颤将腰往自己怀里送，这暗示了维吉尔，许多年过去了，对方的敏感点并没有太大的变化。

但丁呜呜嗯嗯地在唇齿间挤出毫无意义的呻吟，维吉尔结束了吻，稍稍抬起身体，发现对方已经成功地在片刻间将他的腰带解开了一半。

“你就这么急？”他冷笑着看向呼吸紊乱的但丁，对方挑衅地冲着他扬了扬唇角，指着维吉尔的下身：“我不知道是谁比较急。”

维吉尔轻按住了对方的裤裆，扯开拉链后隔着手套和内裤的布料握住对方半勃起的阴茎：“不分先后，平局。”

但丁被这突如其来的刺激弄得倒吸一口凉气，当维吉尔近在咫尺的瞬间，他才明白自己究竟有多么想念和想要他，但丁抬了抬腰提醒对方别再拖延时间，而维吉尔也已经被点燃得彻底，他迅速完成了但丁方才遮遮掩掩的行为，同样将自己的分身从衣物的束缚中解脱了出来，但丁撑起上半身轻咬过维吉尔的下颌和锁骨，暗自感叹只有在这种时候，才能把维吉尔身上的衣服光明正大地弄得乱七八糟。

他的哥哥至少展现出了半点仁慈，将他剥了个精光以后用自己的衣服垫在他的身下，蓝色的大衣上是维吉尔那令人熟悉的味道，这让但丁的眼角微微泛红，他将那微弱的苦涩情绪抛在了一边，拥抱住了维吉尔。

维吉尔的鼻尖蹭过他的耳根，那短暂的温柔触碰暗示着对方和他一样在怀念那些曾经的时光，维吉尔摘下了手套，将两个人的分身握在了一起揉弄着，但丁忍不住发出一声惊喘，熟悉的快感和强烈的酸楚一起席卷而来，他将头埋在维吉尔的颈窝里，不愿让对方看见自己的表情。

他们是双生兄弟，维吉尔轻易地就从他发出的微弱啜泣和呻吟中捕捉到了那一点异样的情绪，他笑了笑，只是这个略显无奈和温和的笑容迅速地就消失在了唇边，维吉尔强硬地让但丁面对自己，他盯着那紧闭的眼眸和颤抖的嘴唇，然后再次吻了上去。

这个吻温柔而缱绻，湿漉漉的水声从交织碰撞的唇舌间流露出来，维吉尔的另一只手顺着对方的脊背曲线一直滑到臀缝，触碰到了那个隐秘的入口。

但丁眯起眼看着维吉尔，他们的视线再次交汇在一起，带着不可抗拒的热情和更深的思念，但丁笑了笑：“你还在等什么？”

维吉尔得到了许可，他将两根手指深入对方的甬道，但丁弓起背蜷缩着颤抖，他抓住维吉尔的手臂喘息着，勉强挤出一句完整的话：“你还……真是不客气……”

“盛情难却。”维吉尔用他自己说的话予以还击，但丁挫败地笑着摇了摇头，随后被维吉尔手指的动作翻搅得睁大了眼喘息。

该死的，他怎么记得那么清楚？

对方的指尖恰到好处地按在他内壁的敏感点上不断按揉，但丁狼狈地几乎控制不住自己眼角的泪水，任由其滑进鬓角，他发出微弱的尖叫混合着柔软的呻吟和哭泣，那几乎不像是他自己的声音。

“等等……”

他挣扎着想要从维吉尔的怀抱里离开，但是却全身发软，几乎失去了所有力气，此刻但丁才意识到他们正处于原本生长着Qliphoth的地方，失去了巨大的盘根错节的树木，这里所有的一切都暴露在魔界诡异的暗沉灰色天光之下，也包括此刻正纠缠在一起的两位斯巴达之子。

久别重逢以野战为开场白，真是棒极了。

他暗自翻了个白眼，然而短暂的分心被维吉尔迅速地打断，对方掐着他的腰胯，将自己的肉刃一鼓作气地捅进他的身体里。

他没想到维吉尔连扩张的功夫都懒得做了，但丁的瞳孔茫然地放大，自从维吉尔离开后，他有很长一段时间没有和“性”打过交道，这下他吃到了苦头，对方的侵犯让他几乎快要背过气去，只能紧咬着嘴唇不断发抖。

很疼，但还不至于受伤，但丁大口大口地喘息着试图平复自己过快的心跳，但维吉尔没有给他缓冲的任何余地，将阴茎微微抽离了些许，复又深深地顶进去。

“！”

他的指尖深深地陷进维吉尔的手臂里，但这点疼痛让他的哥哥看起来很是受用，维吉尔靠近了在他耳边低声轻轻喘息：“反应不错……”

“你果然是个混蛋……”

他颤抖着打开腿勾住对方的腰，最柔软的内里咬合着维吉尔入侵进来的最锋利的武器，而但丁只能在维吉尔极富技巧性的动作下连连退败，他浸泡在最酥麻致命的情欲里，而维吉尔亦是如此，但丁看着对方有些失控的神情，维吉尔的样子和以前并无太大变化，这让但丁忍不住伸手抚摸着对方的眉骨，指尖沾上了零星的汗水。

“我很惊讶你居然还有精力做这个。”维吉尔挑了挑眉，抬手托起但丁的腰，这一次目标明确地戳刺着但丁的敏感点，他的手却握住了但丁的手，两人的手指紧扣在一起。

掌心传来的温度似乎能比对方凶狠的侵犯更能让人动情，但丁呜咽着，后穴因为濒临高潮而不断抽搐，他的思绪在这一刻变得混乱，自己似乎正在无意识地叫着维吉尔的名字，又或者仅仅是发出了疼痛和强烈的快感混杂在一起的呻吟，但丁已经无法区分。

是维吉尔，他是维吉尔。

唯存的认知已经足以将但丁推上最顶峰的高潮，他轻声地啜泣喘息，在对方又一次的抽插中射了出来，维吉尔的精液随之填进了身体里，但丁微微颤抖着承受了那些温暖粘稠的体液，拼命地想要在维吉尔再多留下点什么，似乎下一秒这一切即将成为一触即碎的幻影。

维吉尔俯身，银发垂下来几绺扫过但丁的额头，他们在高潮后的温热余韵中交换了几个亲昵而黏糊的吻。

 

“维吉尔得分，领先一局。”  
“别得意太早，我会赢回来的。”

 

-END.-


End file.
